fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Generation of Leaders
---- Vennillion Doomkaiser bursts into the building of the Doomkaiser Family in anger. He have recently found out that Alexander was chosen to be the next patriarch of the family. "Alexander! I challenge you for the title of the next patriarch!" Ven yelled to the top of his lungs, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He has hated Alexander ever since the news reached him. "Jesus Christ Ven," said Alex, "it's the middle of the freakin night. You're gonna wake people up." Along with Alex, Drake and Malory were also present, just as confused by Ven's sudden outburst. "Ven," said Drake, "you know the rules, only one with the Lunar Eclipse Eyes can challenge for the patriarchy." That's not fair.. Ven closed his eyes for a moment, he thought of what Drake had said to him. I'm always behind, I'm tired of it! When he opened his eyes, it seems that he have unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, having his sclera turned black and irises turned red. "I don't care! Will you accept it or not, that is what I want." Turns out he doesn't know about this great achievement, blinded by his desires. Alex smiled, rising from his seat. "Alright Ven, I accept your challenge. Although it seems that those eyes of yours are only at first stage level. Let's take it outside though, I wouldn't want to damage the furniture." Alex led Ven, Drake, and Malory out into the courtyard of the manor. "I'll give you the first move since I'm such a nice guy." Ven had a confident grin on his face, "I learned something special myself, just watch. Flame God's Ripping Heel!" Ven's feets were ignited with very intense black flames. When he charge at Alex, he was almost a blur, attempting to kick Alex in the face with his enhanced feet by doing a backflip kick. Before he could make contact however, Ven's body stopped, one inch away from Alex's face. "You couldn't see because of how dark it was, but I already spread my shadow all across the floor. You've been caught in my Shadow Snare. Now, tell me, can you do this? Eclipse Beam!" He blasted the scarlet beam from his eyes at point blank range. Ven's body turned into shadow itself and became unaffected by the Shadow Snare, but he was still grazed by the Eclipse Beam. He reappeared behind Alex, jumping out of the shadows and was in midair. "Try this for power! Flame God's Bellow!" Ven breathes out a boulder-sized fireball of flame at Alex, the intensity of the flames could be felt by anyone within the area. "Flame God's Firefly Light." Ven created many small, black fireballs around the room. As the bellow headed towards Alex, he collapsed into his shadow, and swiftly moved across the battlefield, avoiding the Bellow. He reappeared behind Ven, and coated his fist in shadows. "Shadow Strike!" He called as he went to punch Ven in the back. Alex's fist came in contact with Ven's back, sending him forward and across the ground. "Damn! I will kill you!" Ven signaled the black fireballs to fly into Alex, which would cause a huge explosion. He then charged at Alex in full speed while the fireballs were flying, his body ignited in flames to ram Alex. "Flame God's Divine Horn!" "Good luck with that killing thing," said Alex as he activated New Moon, absorbing all the light from the fire balls into his eyes. As a matter of fact, everything became pitch back, the only thing visible was Alex's eyes. Even Ven's current attack had been absorbed. "Super Eclipse Beam!" He blasted the large beam at Ven. Ven's instincts told him to move out of the way, and he did. Being hit by the beam, his lower right hip is now injured and continuously bleeding. "Damn.." Too ashamed to face the others, Ven stood up while facing the ground. "I promise you.. I will become stronger and kill you someday." With that said, he ran out of the area and disappeared into the woods. Drake turned away from the others, his eyes turning red and black. "That makes two of us," he thought, his eyes shifting back to normal just as soon as they had changed.